A New Beginning
by Nightangel3
Summary: A Tifa/Cloud alternative reality story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII doesn't belong to me and nor do the characters belong to me

A New Beginning

_Dear Journal,_

_            It has been 12 hours since we left our old house, and I miss it already. I miss the tall oak tree in the front of the house that provided shade on hot summer nights… I miss the wooden porch on the patio where I use to sit and take comfort in the stars above… and most of all I miss my friends that I have known since childhood.  Do you know how hard it was to say goodbye to them? I miss my friends. I miss them a lot. I didn't want to move… I didn't want to move at all… but like I had a choice in the matter…I know I am being unfair… I know I should be happy that my dad got a better job offer… but why did it have to be so far…_

_            We are moving to Lorain… what kind of town name is that…I heard it was a small town where everyone knows everyone. My parents assures me that I would love it there and that I would make friends fast… they said, "Tifa, don't you worry… you'll make new friends…" New friends… I don't want new friends… I want my old friends… they don't seem to remember how hard it is to make friends, especially when you don't know anyone to start with. _

_            I don't want to go… I don't want to be the new kid in town… a loner… I just want to go home where it is safe… can't they see that… I want to go home…_

            Tifa closed her journal and stared out at the car sadly. She watched as hundreds of trees and houses began to pass. She noticed how the leaves have started to change color from green to a light reddish-orange. She knew that fall was in the air. 

Tifa use to enjoy the sight of the changing leaves and the smell of the fresh spicy earth in the gentle breeze, but today it only made her homesick. 

            "We're here," her parents cheerfully announced. "You are just going to love the new house Tifa …it has three bedrooms… a living room…a beautiful kitchen and an enormous back yard. Also there is a basement which you can use as a dark room for your photography."

            "Great…" Tifa said in a quiet tone.

            "Tifa… can't you try to like it… please…" Mrs. Lockheart begged. "I know you miss your old home… we all do… but think of this as a new experience… can't you at least give it a chance."

            "Fine…" Tifa said reluctantly. "I'll try."

            "Good," her mom replied with a gentle smile.

            As the car pulled into the driveway, Tifa studied her new home. Her new house was creamy white, with a wooden light brown door. There was no porch and no big oak tree, but it had a beautiful green lawn decorating the front of the house. As the family walked up the pathway, Tifa noticed that her doorway had a crafted diamond design craved into it and that there was a gold door nock in the upper middle of the door. When they walked into the house, Tifa was a little taken aback on how big the house was. The living room was huge with a glass sliding door that leads to the backyard. There were three bathrooms, two on the first floor and one on the second floor. Her parent's room was gigantic and the bathroom that connected to her parent's room was even more amazing. The bath tube can fit three people with a shower next to it. They had a walk in closet and there was a phone next to the toilet. Tifa couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the phone. As Tifa made her way upstairs, she noticed that it was a little smaller than the first floor. It contained only an office, a regular bathroom, and one massive bedroom. The bedroom was painted in a baby blue color. It had a regular size closet but it contained a soft cushioned window seat that had a beautiful view of the neighborhood. Tifa knew automatically that this was the room she wanted. 

            "Mom, Dad, I found my room," Tifa shouted from the top of the stairs. "I am going to start unpacking ok?"

            "Sure honey…" her parents responded from downstairs as they started to unload their belongs in the house. 

            Tifa brought all of her belongs to her room and started unpacking some of her things.  Later she helped her dad carry all the furniture and boxes into the house. It was getting late when everything was finally moved from the moving truck to the house. Tifa was tired and she could tell that her parents were worn-out too, so they called it for tonight. Tifa went upstairs and got out her sleeping bag. She laid it at the spot where her bed was going to be and crawled inside. She never felt so exhausted in her life. She wanted to stay awake and write in her journal, but the heaviness of sleep was wiring her down. Soon she was fast asleep. 

*

            "Hey sleepy head it is time to get up," Mr. Lockheart whispered softly to his daughter.

            "Uhhhh…let me sleep for one more minute," Tifa replied in a sleepy tone.

            "Sorry dear… time to get up." With this said, Mr. Lockheart unzipped the sleepy bag and started tickling Tifa.

            "Dad…" Tifa said laughing out loud. "Ok…ok I am awake."

            Tifa got out of her sleepy bag and went to the bathroom, where she did her daily routine of brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair. Returning to her room she went to the box that had clothes labeled on the side and took out a white T-shirt and some comfy jogging pants. After dressing herself, she went downstairs.

            "Good morning," Tifa said to her parents.

            "Good morning sweetie," Mrs. Lockheart replied looking up the box labeled kitchen supplies. "There is a box of cereal and milk on the counter, that your dad bought in town. Help yourself."

            "Thanks," Tifa responded as she pours herself a bowl of cereal. 

            After finishing her breakfast she went out to the living room and helped her parents unpack. Tifa helped her dad carry the beds and the drawers into the bedrooms and then helped carry the desks into the office room and her room. All morning Tifa helped her parents organize the living room, setting the supplies in the kitchen, and hooking up the Televisions and the computers in the house. When it was two in the afternoon, her parents told her that she could go finish unpacking her things and that they can handle everything else. 

            Tifa went upstairs and started to unpack her things.  The first thing she unpacked was her camera. Examining the black covering, Tifa smiled to herself. Tifa loved taking pictures. That was her passion. She loved taking in the beauty that surrounded her. It made her feel safe and at peace. Also it made her feel like there is something worth living for. Placing the camera gently on her desk Tifa continued to unpack her other things. She hanged her clothes in the closet, then she stacked her books on her shelf and unpacked her photo albums and CD's. After unpacking all her personal belongings, she took out her stereo and started hooking up the system. When that was all done, she took out her telescope and placed it near the window. It was about six in the afternoon when she finally finished unpacking her things. 

            When Tifa went downstairs she was surprised that her parents were almost done unpacking too. Her house looked more like a home now and Tifa couldn't help but smile at the accomplishment. 

            "Hey there sweetie, are you done unpacking?" Tifa heard her dad asking her.

            "Yeah… do you need any help down here?" Tifa asked.

            "Thanks sweetie but we are almost done, right honey?"

            "Yes dear…" Tifa heard her mom respond from the kitchen.

            "Ok then… I think I am going to go out for a jog… is that ok?"

            "Go ahead, but be back around seven for dinner ok?"

            "Sure daddy. Bye." Tifa responded as she went out the door.

            While stretching out her muscles, Tifa looked up at the sky, which was painted in a fiery orange color. The scene was breathtaking and Tifa felt this urge to go to her room and grab her camera, but she restrained herself and instead started jogging. 

Jogging silently to herself, she couldn't help but take in the scenery around her. Red, orange and yellow color leaves were decorating the cemented curb. Sprinklers were turned on watering the grasses and the sidewalk. Little kids were playing happily outside their driveway. Lost in the moment Tifa did not notice a black lab following beside her, until she felt it's tail beating against her leg.

            "Hey there… what are you doing following me," Tifa asked the dog as she stopped her jogging and bend down to scratch the dog behind the ear. 

            The dog looked up at Tifa with warm chocolate eyes and started wagging its tail as she stretched behind the ears. 

            "You like that don't you… you are such a cute dog…"Tifa said as she smiled at the dog. Continuing to pat the dog she noticed someone shouting from across the street.

            "Zach… here boy… time for dinner…"

            The dog turned his head to the direction of the shouting and got up from his sitting position. 

            "So is that your name boy… Zach … I think your owner is calling you… you better get back," Tifa said as she patted the dog one last time. However the dog wouldn't go. When Tifa started walking away the dog continued to follow her. 

"What is it? You need to go back to your owner… go on" Tifa told the dog, but it just stared up at her.      

"Ok… well if you are not going to go by yourself then I guess I'll just have to take you home then." With this said Tifa took a hold of the dog's collar and started steering him in the direction where she heard the dog's name being called. To her surprise the dog did not put up a fight but instead willingly went with her. 

_Strange_ Tifa thought.

As she approached the house from where she heard Zach's name being called she let go of the dog's collar. 

"Ok boy there you go," Tifa said as she started to walk away. However the dog continued to walk with her. "What do you want now… do you want me to walk you to the door?"

The dog started to bark. "Ok, ok…" Tifa quickly replied to stop the barking. _What a strange dog  _Tifa thought to herself. 

She walked the dog to the door and the dog followed happily in the front. When they reached the door, Tifa ranged the doorbell. However no one answered, so she ranged it again. Then she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. When the door opened Tifa came face to face with a blond hair boy. 

"Hi… I am here to return your dog… he seemed to have followed me when I was out jogging…" Tifa said as she stared at the dog. The dog just wagged its tail and went inside the house and sat down next to the boy that was standing at the doorway.

"Oh thanks… I was wondering where he went… sorry if he was bothering you…" The boy replied with a grin.

Tifa just smiled. 

The boy stared at Tifa and smiled too.

"Well I better be going… bye Zach," Tifa said as she started out of the driveway, and began her jogging again. She did not notice the boy still staring out the doorway or how his blue eyes twinkled with curiosity. 

"Hey Cloud its time for dinner… who's at the door?" Mr. Strife called from the living room.

"It was just a girl returning Zach dad," Cloud replied. _I wonder who she is…_Cloud thought as he glanced one last time out the door before shutting it close.   


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII doesn't belong to me and nor do the characters belong to me A New Beginning 

Chapter 2

_Dear Journal,_

_            School starts tomorrow… I wonder what the kids are like… I wonder if they will like me…man I have butterflies in my stomach…isn't that weird? I feel like a little kid. Ahhh…I hate meeting new people because I don't know what to say to them. I get all tongue tied and… I get really shy…I know I should be myself, but what if they don't like who I am? I know I am being ridiculous… I guess I am just nervous that's all…but I really want to make a good first impression. Maybe I shouldn't think about it much… I mean everything is going to be fine right? Ok let's change the subject before I worry myself to death…_

_            Let's see… we are finally settled in to our new home. We have the living room all organized… our office room is all set up… and we actually have food in our refrigerator. You know I really like my room. It has a great view of the neighborhood and a fabulous view of the mountains in the background. Wish I could share it with my friends back home… I really miss talking to them… I know you are probably wondering why don't you pick up the phone and call…well for one thing…it's a long distance call and the other thing is my parents would like me to adjust to my new life first…parents … what do they know…_

_It's pretty sad journal… I don't have any one to talk too… I don't even have a pet to talk too and I haven't talked to any one in town either… well not true…I did talk to this one guy but that was because I was returning his dog… so that doesn't count…all I have journal is my camera and my afternoon jog to keep me company …pathetic isn't it? But one good thing did come out of this moving…I finally get my dark room… that's something right? _

_Well it's getting late and I should be getting to bed… big day tomorrow… I'll tell you all about it when I get back…night Journal._

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"UGH!!!!!" Tifa moaned as she hit the clock with her pillow. She stared at the dark room noticing how the sun was seeping through the window shield. _Can't believe its already morning…_ Tifa thought as she stared at her ceiling. She took a hold of her blanket and warped it warmly around herself. _I don't want to get up… this feels too nice to leave…_Tifa just wanted to stay in bed and sleep some more, but she knew it was time to get up cause she can hear her parents downstairs making breakfast.

Dragging herself out of bed, Tifa went to her closest to find something to wear. The room was freezing, even though the sun was shinning outside. _Yup… it is defiantly fall _Tifa smiled at the thought, as she quickly grabbed a pair of black pants and a navy blue button shirt to put on. After dressing herself, Tifa went to the bathroom to get a hairbrush. She brushed her long brown hair back and decided to wear it in a half ponytail. After finishing up in the bathroom, Tifa grabbed her backpack and her camera and went downstairs.

"Good morning sweetheart, want some breakfast?" Mrs. Lockheart asked.

"No thanks mom, I am too nervous to eat… I think I am going to go to school now." Tifa replied as she stepped out of the house.

Lorain High School was only two blocks away from the house. Tifa didn't mind walking to school. Actually she enjoyed the fact of being alone. It gave her some time to think to herself.  As she approached the school she could hear students laughing and chattering. 

Nervously, Tifa walked through the crowded school. She could feel people staring at her as she passed by. She tried to smile when she saw someone staring at her hoping that they will come up and talk to her, but everyone just smiled back and continued doing whatever they were doing. Sadly, Tifa made her way through the halls in search of her locker. She had no idea where her locker was located and she was nervous about asking someone for help. She looked around the crowded hall hoping to find a friendly face that she could ask but before she could find someone she suddenly found herself on the ground.

"Oh I am so sorry… I didn't see you there… I feel so stupid," Tifa heard a girl say. 

"No that's ok…" Tifa responded as she got up. "I shouldn't have been just standing there…"   

Tifa noticed that the girl had long chestnut hair and green eyes. She was wearing a light blue tan top and a greenish-blue skirt. 

"No it was my fault…" The girl said with a smile. 

"Hey you are new around here right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah… is it that obvious?" Tifa said with a grin.

The girl laughed. "Yeah kinda," the girl playfully responded. "No actually, I am the editor of the yearbook team at this school…and I practically know who's who around here… also this is a small town so that helps…"

"Oh I see…" Tifa replied.

"By the way my name is Aeris… what is your name?" Aeris asked.

"My name is Tifa"

"Cool… so Tifa what do you think of Lorain High so far?"

"I think it's confusing…" Tifa said. "I can't find my locker."

"Oh, well let me see what the number is," Aeris said while taking the piece of paper from Tifa's hand. "Don't worry, I know where your locker is… it's two down from mine… come on I'll show you."

"Thanks," Tifa replied with a smile, glad that she actually met someone at the school.

As they walked to their locker, Tifa and Aeris talked non-stop. Aeris took Tifa the long way to her locker so she could show Tifa where everything was located, like the gym, the cafeteria, the bathrooms, and her homeroom. When they finally reached their locker, they had become good friends. 

"So there you have it… Lorain High School home of the Spartan," Aeris dramatically announced and both of them started to laugh. "Hey if you are not busy I'll show you around town after school…"

"Yeah I would like that," Tifa happily said.

"Neat… so what do you have sixth period?"

"I don't know… let me see," Tifa said taking out her schedule. "I have English first… math second…Spanish third… chemistry fourth… history fifth… and yearbook/newspaper sixth…hey didn't you say you were the Editor of the Yearbook?"

"Yup… you are in newspaper too? Weird… what do you do?"

"Oh I'm a photographer…I think I am going to take pictures for both teams… you see…I met Mrs. Steven, the head of the yearbook and newspaper staff during my visit, and I showed her some of my art work and she asked if I was willing to be part of the yearbook and newspaper staff… and… I said sure."

"Wow… Mrs. Stevens never ask anyone to do both… you must be good…"

"Not that good… believe me I still have a lot to improve," Tifa responded shyly.

"Ok" Aeris chuckled. "Well the bell is going to ring soon so I better be going… how about you come and eat lunch with me…I'll introduce you to all my friends…"

"Yeah that would be great… were should I meet you?" Tifa asked.

"How about I meet you in front of your chemistry class…"

"Ok"

"Cool… I'll see you then… bye," Aeris said as she started to leave for her homeroom.

"Bye," Tifa called out. 

Tifa was so happy that she actually made a friend on the first day of school. Now she didn't feel nervous anymore. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all_ Tifa thought as she started for her first period class. 


End file.
